


Bucky's War

by peoriapeoria



Series: Bucky's Luck [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a bit more luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's War

He hurt. He opened eyes. Not Dr. Zola's lab. He couldn't place why he was outside in the mountains. It beat the alternative. It'd gotten bad enough he'd hallucinated Steve rescuing him. His arm was broken, and he couldn't see how he'd gotten here

He found his way out of the mountains with some difficulty. He was fevered and more than delirious when he crossed paths with Allied forces. Their doctor, medic, whatever, tried to take his arm.

"What's the window for gangrene?"

That voice. He knew that voice and it didn't belong on any battlefield. "Peggy?"

"Sergeant Barnes, nice for you to be awake. I've just explained to the doctor that if that was going to go septic you wouldn't be here. Unless you broke it after your fall."

Fall. He had been on a train, the side ripped open like a sardine can, hanging from the curl of metal. "Steve." He didn't know why he'd thought he'd seen Steve. Maybe your life did flash before your eyes. "Wait." 

She'd reacted to his exultation. "I didn't hallucinate him being here." He was recalling a stunning red dress, and his best friend not grasping that this dame wanted him last week. Sure, she'd said she was off to dinner with Stark, but she'd dressed before hunting down Steve at the bar. "Growth spurt?"

Commandos. Howling Commandos, and Steve kept taking it to Hydra. Bucky had seen him do things that shouldn't be possible, that defied every asthmatic evening, every alley beating. He was a head taller, after years of being that much shorter. "Where is he?"

"Bucky."

No. No. That-- "What happened?"

He didn't find out until later, until he was back in London. Lab rat seemed how he was going to end the war. Zola had changed him. Not so much that he couldn't get drunk. Peggy told him about finding Steve in the ruins of the bar.

Told him about Steve crashing a plane while she talked to him. Stark had disappeared, or maybe that was just him being a lab rat instead of Captain America's best friend. He learned that she'd been there, had seen Steve transformed. Learned that she had gotten Dr. Erskine out.

He proposed when he added one to one and got three. She told him yes after thinking it over. They wed June 7th.

Their daughter was walking when Stark appeared, the war finally over. 

He thought the other man's war wouldn't end.


End file.
